There are terminals of prior art in which it is possible to process different kinds of information, such as text, images, etc. For example in computers it is possible to utilize application programs for example for writing documents and drawing pictures. In the data processing stage it is possible to utilize the copying properties by means of which it is possible to transfer information that has already been formed, such as parts of a text or an image, to another location in the file to be edited. Thus, it is possible to use the keys, a pointer device (mouse) or the like to select the section to be copied (highlight the area to be copied), whereafter the selected section is copied to a memory area (clipboard) arranged advantageously for this purpose. The information copied on the clipboard can thereafter be pasted to a desired location in the file according to the wishes of the user. This pasting point can also be indicated with the keys, a pointer device, or the like. When the desired location has been pointed out, the pasting of the information is advantageously conducted by means of a key or by indicating with the pointer device, wherein the information copied on the clipboard is copied to the indicated location. The above-mentioned principles can also be applied for transfer of the selected information to another location. When compared to copying, the difference lies in that the selected information is deleted from the original location.
In some terminals or operating systems used therein, the copying and transfer can only be conducted with set key combinations. For example in the generally known Windows® operating system the information can be selected by means of the keyboard in such a manner that the pointer (cursor) is transferred to the beginning or end of the data to be processed (copied/transferred) by using the arrow keys. Thereafter the area to be copied is selected in such a manner that the so-called SHIFT-key on the keyboard is pressed down and the cursor is transferred to the other terminal point (end or beginning) of the area to be processed. The selected area is typically indicated with a colour change, for example in such a manner that the normally dark text on a light background is changed into a light text on a dark background. This way the user can be sure that the selection has been made accurately. After the area to be processed is selected, for example the key combination CTRL+C (Control-key and the key for the letter C pressed down simultaneously) copies the information on the clipboard. Further, by using the arrow keys the cursor is transferred to the desired location, whereafter the information copied on the clipboard can be copied in this location with the key combination CTRL+V. The above-described function requires that the key combinations are memorized or written down somewhere near the terminal. Furthermore, the act of pressing such key combinations may in some cases be difficult.
In some terminals, the above-mentioned functions can also be conducted by means of a pointer device. Thus, by means of the pointer device the cursor is transferred to the beginning or end of the information to be processed. Thereafter a set key in the pointer device is pressed down and the cursor is transferred to the other terminal end of the area to be processed. During the transfer, said key must be pressed down. The copying to the clipboard can be conducted either with the above-mentioned key combination or by means of a pointer device by making a selection from a menu or the like. In some cases this menu can be brought forth by means of the other key of the pointer device. To paste the copied piece of information, the cursor is transferred to the desired location and by means of said key combination or by making a selection from a menu, the information can be copied from the clipboard to the location indicated by the cursor. The use of menus is often rather slow, and in addition, the user can easily select the wrong section from the menu. In such a case the user can accidentally even delete the text he/she has selected. To cancel an erroneous selection, the user can select the undo function or the like from the menu and conduct a new selection thereafter.
Patent application EP 0 946 028 discloses a copy and paste method for text that is implemented in a mobile station environment. In the method, a pop-up menu is opened when the text is selected and a set key is pressed. From this menu the user can select the correct function, for example the copying of the selected text on the clipboard. This arrangement also contains for example the drawback that the user can accidentally select the wrong function from the pop-up menu.